Caged Snake
by potatovodka
Summary: Prison life can be difficult, especially when you're new. Azami gets a cellmate who needs to be taught a lesson. Rated MA for violence and situations. Keep in mind, this starts out in a prison.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: provocation

...

Azami Mido was in Deadman Wonderland as a prisoner for various crimes, and was made into one of the forgeries, which are artificial deadmen. After the hunts, the riots and finally the collapse of Deadman Wonderland, Azami was transferred to another maximum security prison. This would be where she would again encounter Senji and Ganta, as they were on their mission to fully decommission DW. The attack she suffered at the hands of the guards helped with her negotiations to be moved to another facility, which was minimum security. Even then, she would be under a microscope the entire time. Since it was believed that she may have been framed, as was the case with other DW inmates, the national courts decided to give her a reduced sentence. She would only really have to serve a small sentence, reduced from multiple life sentences to only two years, and she would be given compensation for the extreme danger she was put in like other Deadmen. The two years was only if her appeal wouldn't go through.

She settled in to the new prison fairly well, most of the other inmates learning through the trustees that she was at DW. This made the rest of them rather scared of her, knowing she was far more dangerous than any other inmate, and most of the guards. Some of the inmates tried getting on her good side, doing things like sitting with her during meals, trading food items and the like.

After her next meeting with Senji, she received a packet. It contained papers that she could fill out for an even earlier release. The papers were for authorizing her to participate in the final assault on DW, which would earn her a pardon from the government. She filled the papers out and they were sent to the correct officials. Senji again stopped by to confirm everything with her. "So, you know this could potentially become a suicide mission, right?" Senji began.

"Of course. As one of my conditions for helping, if I should die in the attempt or not, I'm to receive a full pardon. That, and if I DO die, I'll get buried in a public cemetery."

"Either way, it looks like it'll work out for you." He said, looking around and seeing the other inmates weren't quite so nervous anymore. "You made some friends huh?"

"I suppose you could say that. They know that if I screw up here, my early release goes out the window. I'll probably go back to Fuchu and that's it for me."

"I got a little something for you. A lady was just arrested recently, caught a couple of years. She's coming in for passing bad checks. First offense, so she's not getting much time."

"Okay, and what does she have to do with me? She gonna be my cellmate?"

"Bingo. They're bringing her in later today. Do me a favor and don't hurt her. At least unless she does something first."

...

When the new inmates came in, Azami greeted her new cellmate, Akina Muramoto. She looked like she was sure of herself, but there was something behind her smile that said she was oblivious to how prison life goes. "Just relax, don't pick fights with people, and you should do okay." Azami told her.

"I just really didn't think bad checks were such a big thing." Akina said.

"I wouldn't think so either, but the courts think so."

"What are you in here for? If you don't mind my asking."

"Numerous counts of murder, attempted murder, assault, arson, grand larceny and a few other things. But many of my charges were fabricated by the warden of the other prison I was at."

"Which prison is that?"

Azami unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her jumpsuit and pulled it down to expose her shoulder, which had a tattoo. It was the DW symbol with 3733, her old inmate number. "Ever hear of Deadman Wonderland?"

Akina was stunned, hearing about the horrible things that went on there. "You were a Deadman?"

"Kinda. I was a forgery, which some of the deadmen looked down on."

...

The next day in the common area, everything was normal. Inmates put in their canteen orders, getting their assorted foods and snacks that were not prison mandated and as such were more desirable. Akina used the phones to call home, having a short chat with her parents. They gave her what little advice they could give, as they had never been in the situation she was in. "Heh, they say to fight the toughest person there. Even if you lose, others will leave you alone for even wanting to fight them." Her dad told her.

"But I'm not strong enough to fight anyone here."

"I guess. Maybe just smack someone and walk away. That might catch them off guard."

Her mom took the phone. "Honey, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I didn't think so."

Akina picked up her breakfast tray and sat with Azami and some of the other ladies. Not being used to prison food, she was put off by the taste. She ate everything and took her tray to the return, then decided to go shower, since it didn't seem like the block shower was too occupied. She grabbed a fresh jumpsuit and took her soap and towel up to the shower. When she started, there were only a couple of other women in there, but it steadily filled up until there was hardly any room left. She started feeling awkward, but didn't want to make eye contact with anyone.

After cleaning up, she went to take her jumpsuit to her cell. Along the way, she heard a couple of the ladies whistling at her, making catcalls and the like. It started to feel like she would become a victim soon, so she decided to take her father's advice, even if it was more joking than serious. "What's the worst that could happen? I get my ass kicked and people will probably still leave me alone." She thought to herself.

At lunchtime, she set her plan into motion. She could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that Azami was the toughest of them all. Before she sat down at the table next to Azami, she put her hands on Azami's shoulders and leaned in close. How about a back rub later?" She whispered seductively.

Everyone at the table, Azami included, looked at her as though she was crazy. Azami let it go, knowing she was inexperienced with anything involving prison. After lunch, Azami went over to the exercise area and started exercising. Wanting to keep it going, Akina looked at her while she was exercising, biting her lip as though she was going to try something. The final mistake would happen at dinner. As Azami finished and was standing up, Akina smacked her behind. Everyone, even the guards, knew she had messed up. Azami swung her dinner tray and hit Akina in the face, almost knocking her out. She picked her back up away from the table by the hair and looked her in the eye. "I don't know where you get the idea to pick a fight with the toughest person, but whoever said it is dead wrong." Azami told her as the guards started running over. "By you doing that, you've just made yourself my bitch."

Azami kissed her long and then let her go. She went over to return her tray and then went back to her cell. Before too long, the Lieutenant came over and went into her cell. He kept his hand on his pistol just in case. "Mido, I wish I hadn't seen that. What's worse is that I was seen seeing it. That means no plausible deniability. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Do you know why though?" Azami asked, sitting up on her bed and facing the LT.

"All I saw was her tapping you on the butt and then you clocking her with your tray. But I'll be unbiased here and listen to your side of things.

"She started earlier today. Putting her hands on my shoulders and asking if I wanted a backrub. Then, while I was exercising, she kept shooting me these looks. The final straw was her smacking my ass. That's something you don't do in prison unless you're ready for something."

"I see. I guess she thought picking on you would get her some kind of status. I'll talk to the other inmates and see if I can get something straightened out."

...

The next morning, Azami was eating breakfast, almost by herself. She now had a guard with her nonstop until the LT's review was concluded. LT came over and sat with her. "Well, I've asked around, and your story is solid. i asked miss Muramoto and she said the same thing. Since everything lines up, and since miss Muramoto says she doesn't want to press charges-not like she could in this case, you're off the hook. And I've got to thank you for only doing what you did. I know you're capable of so much worse."

"I think she knows what's off limits now."

"So I can trust you won't do anything else against her?"

"I might get her to give me that backrub she asked about." She chuckled.

Lt got up and signaled the guard to leave Azami. One of the other inmates came and sat next to her while they both ate. "How ya doing?"

"Not too bad. LT just let me off, so I'm feeling pretty good. How about you?"

"Could be better, I mean we ARE in prison." She said as the both laughed. "But seriously, you really took it easy on that new chick."

"I honestly wanted to rip her jaw out, but I knew my early release would've went byebye."

"I hear from the trustees that they might put her back in your cell. You gonna do anything to her?"

"At this point, I almost have to heh."

...

When night came just before everyone went to their cells, LT walked Akina back to the cell and escorted her in, with Azami sitting on the bed watching them. "Now remember, no more fighting. Miss Muramoto, we might not be able to stop her if anything happens again. Mido, don't hurt her. Okay?"

They both nodded a yes as LT left and the cell door closed behind him. Akina slowly walked over to Azami, who stood up with a stern look on her face. "Miss Mido, I would like to apologize. My actions were completely unwarranted." Akina said, her voice shaky.

Azami walked over to her and moved so Akina would have her back to the wall. Azami put her hands on the wall on both sides of her so she couldn't move. "My advice was the best. Don't pick fights and you'll be okay. Remember that?"

Akina slowly nodded a yes, looking on the verge of tears. "Yes. I'm so sorry."

Azami pressed her body against Akina's. You know what I meant when I said you're my bitch, don't you?"

"Please, don't." Akina said, starting to cry.

"Do you have any idea how long I've gone without the touch of another person? I'm physically starved here, and you go playing grab ass? I've got to do something about this."

Azami started running her hand down Akina's side, stopping at her belt. "Please, don't do this. I'll give you anything else you want."

"And why shouldn't I? You started this, remember?"

"I'm a... I've... "I've never had sex."

Azami stopped, just as she had unbuckled Akina's belt. "I need to teach you a lesson, but I'm not that much of a monster. I've seen and done unspeakable things at DW, but I can't take your flower." Azami said, moving her hand to Akina's behind, leaning in and kissing the side of her neck.

"So... you're not going to..."

"No. Not yet. But you do need to learn a lesson. This will go one of two ways. One, you'll be my girlfriend. It sounds much better than bitch, and you'll get to keep your V card. Two, you will be my bitch and I'll make you a woman tonight." Azami said, pressing herself against Akina further. "So, which is it?"

"I can... I can be your girlfriend. I'm not... like that, but I'll do my best." Akina said, relieved.

Azami closed her eyes and kissed Akina. When she backed up slightly, she unbuttoned her jumpsuit and pulled her underwear down. "On your knees."

"Um, what do I need to do?"

"On your knees. I told you already, I'm physically starved. That means I need something."

"But I've never-" She began, Azami interrupted her.

"I know. It's a good time to learn, especially given the alternative. Remember, this is how you keep your flower."

Akina slowly went to her knees in front of Azami. She got in close to her lady spot, unsure of what to do. "How do I... What do I do?"

"Start licking it. That's all. I'll tell you when to stop."

Azami put her hand on Akina's head and moved her closer. Akina followed what Azami said and started licking. Azami closed her eyes and started pressing herself against Akina. She kept licking until Azami reached climax, then stood back. She picked Akina up and hugged her. "See? That wasn't so bad." Azami said, slightly short of breath.

"That's all? Are you gonna do that to me too?" Akina asked, still shaking.

"If you weren't a virgin, I would've done so much more than that already. Now, come to bed."

Azami buttoned up her jumpsuit and climber in bed. Akina went to climb in her own bunk but Azami stopped her. "You told me come to bed." Akina said.

"I meant this one. I don't like sleeping alone. Just get in here."

Akina got into bed with Azami and they covered up. Azami kissed her on the forehead. "Is this going to be an every night thing?"

"Until one of us is released or dead."

...

When morning came, Akina was the first up. She looked at Azami and saw she had a sort of happy look about herself. "Thanks." Akina said, lightly squeezing Azami's hand.

Azami finally woke up just before the cell doors opened. She walked over and got a good morning kiss from Akina. "Thanks for last night. I really needed that. But hey, at least the others will leave you alone now. If they know you're my girlfriend, they won't touch you."

Akina hugged her. "I want to apologize again. What I did was totally unacceptable. And thanks for not... you know."

"I'm going to get that backrub tonight, just so you know." Azami chuckled, hugging her back.

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: learning

...

Azami walked Akina out to the common area and over to where they were handing out the breakfast trays. Everyone received the same thing, but some people would trade items for other things they might want. A couple of the other inmates looked concerned, seeing Akina walk out with Azami after what had happened between them. Some were worried she may have done something in the night, of which they weren't wrong. After they picked up their trays, they sat with everyone else. "Okay, I'm going to ask. You didn't... you know... to her, did you?" Another inmate asked.

Azami looked at Akina. "I was about to, but she changed my mind." Azami answered.

"Changed your mind?"

Akina looked over to the other inmate. "I can't say it's something I'm used to, but it beat the alternative."

"I couldn't do that to this sweet girl." Azami said, putting her arm around Akina.

"What DID you do?" LT asked, surprising everyone.

"I... got on my knees..." Akina started, heavily blushing.

"Oh. Mido, I'm surprised. I mean, I can't officially condone relations between inmates, but i suppose this is better than what some others would've done." Lt said.

"But she is indeed my girlfriend. I think she knows her place."

Akina smiled, then kept eating. "It's not so bad. I do know better than to pick at people like that anymore." She said between bites.

...

After turning in their trays, Azami walked Akina over to the quartermaster's desk in their pod to teach her about canteen. "Okay. When you're in here, the food isn't all that great. Just be thankful you don't have to eat nutraloaf. Anyway, with canteen, you can exchange money on your account for things. It can be snacks, entrees, desserts, books, shoes and so on."

Akina looked at the long list of things she could buy. "I don't think I have anything on my account."

"Take your wristband and scan it over there. It'll tell you what's on your account, if you have anything." Azami said, followed by scanning hers and showing an incredible balance of about ¥200,000. "After you scan, you select things in this screen." Azami used the touchscreen to select a few items. "Some things you can get right away, like these sodas. Other things, like these entrees I ordered, I probably won't get until tomorrow. The selection isn't anywhere near as impressive as it was at DW, but it's pretty good."

Akina scanned hers and it showed a balance of ¥15,000. "How do I have that much?" She asked.

The pod CO showed her a piece of paper. "It appears your parents added that money yesterday." He told her.

She selected a few things and entered, with the notice that her items would be available the next day. "Now what?" She asked Azami.

"Well, I was planning on going over there and working out. Now that we're. . Involved, I guess it isn't so bad if you watch me."

They went over to the exercise area and looked for what to do. Azami decided to do some curling, adding some weight until it was up to 50kg. She unbuttoned her jumpsuit and tucked it into her belt, giving her better range of motion and ventilation. Akina watched her as she worked out, almost effortlessly curling the 50kg. "That's a lot of weight, isn't it?"

"No, not for me."

Akina looked around and found the free weights, picking out two of the 5kg weights and started curling each arm individually. After awhile, she started to work up a sweat. "Hey, if you're heating up, just undo the top of your suit like I did to mine." Azami told her.

Akina followed her advice and undid her jumpsuit like Azami had. She picked up the weights and started going again. "This is much better."

"Damn, where were you hiding those?" Azami asked, looking at her chest.

She put the weights down and adjusted her bra. "I'm not showing anything, am I?"

"No. I'm just surprised you could hide those in your jumpsuit like that." She replied, adjusting her own bra.

...

Their workout done, they hit the showers. They cleaned up right next to each other, Akina feeling much safer with Azami by her. At one point, Azami decided to be playful. She dropped a bar of soap beside Akina and asked her to pick it up for her. When she bent over, Azami grabbed her behind and pulled her in close. "No, please!" Akina said, slightly panicked.

"Settle down, I'm only playing." Azami said, holding on to her.

"Oh, thank you. I'm new, you know." She said, getting a chuckle from both of them.

Azami pushed her up against the wall, pressing herself against Akina so she couldn't move. "You've got a very pretty butt, you know?"

"Heh, umm..."

Azami let go and finished cleaning off. "You really do."

They got dressed and went down to the common area to wait for lunch. When it came, it was expectedly not fancy cuisine. It was meatloaf, peas, carrots, a baked potato and an apple. The drink was milk. Everyone took their seats and started eating, some people like Azami using some of their canteen orders to make it more edible, such as Azami using an herbs and spices blend to make the meatloaf more appetizing. She sprinkled some on the meatloaf Akina was eating, then Akina took a bite. "Wow, that's delicious!"

"When you've had to eat the same stuff so often, it starts to get boring. You can also order seasonings with your account."

"Earlier, you said DW had a better selection in the canteen. What kind of stuff could you get there?" Akina asked, taking another bite.

"There, almost nothing was banned. You could order filet mignon, lobster, wagyu burgers, for the fancy stuff. Any kind of chocolate, from simple Hershey's chocolate to fine German and swiss chocolates. Even alcohol was on the board. If you had enough money." Azami answered, continuing to eat.

"Was it just food and drink?"

"Not in the least. You could buy furniture, electronics, clothes, even... More personal things. Like... Personal massage devices."

Akina nuzzled a cough and could feel her face turning red. "You mean like... Vibrators and stuff?"

"Yep. I still have mine. If you'd like to use it, I'm sure we could clean it and-"

"No, no thank you. I'd like to keep myself as I am."

"I'm just messing with you." Azami said, pulling her in for a kiss on the cheek.

...

When night came and everyone went to their cells, Azami and Akina sat on the bed and kissed. Afterward, Azami unbuttoned her jumpsuit and exposed herself down below again. "You know what time it is." She told Akina, giving her a seductive look.

"Tonight too?"

"What did I say?"

"Until one of us is released or dead."

Azami moved and laid down on the bed and moved her jumpsuit down. Akina got in between her legs and started licking her spot. Azami put her hand on her head and gently pulled Akina against herself. At one point, Akina decided to go a little further. She slipped her finger into Azami, making her buck and squirm. Not too long after, Azami climaxed and brought Akina up for a loving kiss. "Kinda went on your own, there. I like it." She said, satisfied and smiling.

"You still want that back rub?"

"Yeah, if you're interested."

Azami took her bra off and flipped over on her belly, letting Akina pull her jumpsuit down so she could get to work. She started rubbing all over, rubbing harder when she felt a knot. Before too long, Azami had drifted off to sleep. Akina kept going for a little while, then covered them up together in bed.

...

Morning came, and Akina woke up to Azami's breasts in her face. "Oh, right. The back rub." She whispered.

Azami soon woke up and stretched. She pulled Akina in for a hug, squeezing her face between her breasts. "Morning, sweetie." She said, getting a kiss.

"Did you like your back rub?" Akina asked, hugging her.

"I haven't slept that good in years. I kind of owe it to your intimate touch as well. A good release before bed helps, but that back rub really did it for me."

"I'm glad I could help."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Deadman Wonderland in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 3: out of the cage

...

Azami slept peacefully for her last night in prison, since her release was approved after the fall of DW. Akina held her tight, knowing that she would soon be alone. What originally started as a punishment for disrespect had started to blossom into an actual relationship, which both of them enjoyed. Akina was trying to make the best of their time together, partially because she actually started to like their relationship, including the parts where she would pleasure Azami. The other part of it was fear, that without Azami, she would have no protection from anyone in the prison.

When morning came, the sound of the cell doors opening woke almost everyone. Azami woke up and stretched while Akina also woke up, but chose to hug her tighter instead of stretching. "Mornin', sweetheart." Azami said as she kissed Akina's forehead.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Akina asked, burying her face between Azami's breasts.

"It is. I'll finally be let back out into society for my role in the final destruction of Deadman Wonderland. However small my role may have been, that is."

"Don't go. I'll eat you again."

Azami thought about it. "I've got to leave. As much as I enjoy the sight of you down there in front of me, I'm eager to get out of here."

They both sat up and buttoned up their jumpsuits. "I can understand that. This isn't exactly my idea of a romantic setting." Akina said, leaning against Azami.

"I'm sure we'll work something out. I mean, I've got to get a job when I get out. I'll be coming back to visit."

"Umm... conjugal visit?" Akina asked, blushing.

"That sounds pretty good."

Everyone went into the common area and picked up their breakfast trays and sat down to eat. As was to be expected, it wasn't anything fancy or very desirable. Sausage patty which was greasy, breadsticks which were tough, a small packet of cereal with milk and an apple. Azami never really liked the food, but decided to take her time eating, so she could spend just a bit more time with Akina, aho ate hers rather fast so she could sit with her girlfriend. "You want some of mine?"

"No, I just want to sit here with you before you go." Akina answered, again leaning on Azami.

After everyone was finished and their trays were turned in, LT came and found Azami. "Mido, your release to the general public has been approved, all rights restored as per the Pardon Act number 20 of 1947. Your record has been scrubbed, you are now an upstanding citizen. You will receive a check for reparations, as your previous imprisonment was considered unlawful." LT said, piointing to the exit from the cell block. "Gather what you wish to keep, and head over there. You'll be escorted out."

"May I have a moment before leaving?"

"Of course."

Azami took Akina back to their cell and held her close. She kissed her passionately, holding her close the whole time. When they broke from their kiss, Azami saw Akina was starting to tear up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... just scared. I'm not tough like you are. I don't know what will happen when you're out, but I don't want to keep you here."

"I'll be coming back to visit you, don't worry." Azami told her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tell you what. I'll talk to some of the other inmates I actually kind of trust and see if they can watch out for you. Some of them owe me favors anyway."

"I guess that's okay." Akina managed to say as she again held Azami tight. "Please, come visit soon."

Azami walked out to the common area and asked some of the inmates to help keep Akina safe. They all agreed to watch out for her, knowing she was a bit too soft for prison life. She offered them a portion of her remaining canteen balance, which was appreciated by the inmates. After striking her deal, Azami looked back to her cell and saw Akina, sitting on what used to be their shared bunk, looking at the floor. "I'll be back soon." Azami thought to herself as she walked to the exit.

...

After her discharge, Azami took the first stop expected of many newly released inmates, which was a restaurant which served good food. She found a burger joint near the prison and went in to get her fill of non prison mandated food. She was seated and the waitress asked if she'd like a menu. "Nope, I would like the biggest burger you've got cooked medium, with a large order of fries and a soda, and a slice of that pie for dessert."

The waitress took her order and sent it to the kitchen. After a few minutes, her order came up. It was a half pound burger that was made from beef that came from a local farm, the large fries and her drink. She happily ate the burger rather quickly, which disturbed some of the other patrons. She kept eating, downing her fries quickly as well. Her table manners had been rather unrefined since she had been in prison for so long, and she didn't really care. After finishing her fries and downing her drink fast, she looked at the other patrons who were staring at this point. "What? I just got out of prison not even a half hour ago, I wanted real food. This is the first actual good food I've had in years." She addressed the others.

The cook came out to talk with her. "You just left prison and came here for good food, huh?"

"Yes. As soon as I left, I started smelling something delicious and it turned out to be here. And the taste matches the aroma. Everything here is wonderful."

"Well, thank you." He said, stopping as he noticed the DW inmate number tattoo. "You were in Deadman Wonderland?"

"I was. The warden fabricated a bunch of my charges through corrupt means and I was recently pardoned after serving a little time at this prison."

"What was it you were even in for, if you don't mind my asking? Not the illegitimate charges."

"Assault, assault with a deadly weapon and evasion. It was actually self defense, but I had no witnesses to back it up. Tried running for a bit, but figured that I would always be running. Then the warden at DW gets on my case and I get charged with a bunch of high level crimes like arson and murder, which I've never done and will never do."

"You were pardoned?"

"Yes, full pardon with all rights restored." Azami produced a set of papers she got from the prison, which were all signed by the government. "Under the Pardon Act number 20 of 1947, I'm officially a law abiding, upstanding citizen."

"I did hear about how the warden at DW fabricated some charges, but I didn't know the extent of the charges. For your release, have your slice of pie on the house."

The cook handed Azami the slice of pie on a plate. "Oh, thank you so much." Azami said, eagerly eating the pie.

"You don't care what it is?"

"Not one bit. I mean, now I know what it is, and it's delicious as expected."

Azami finished her meal, thanked the cook and paid, then left to go find a place to stay. She looked at a map and found a set of apartments nearby. With her reparations check in hand, she first went to the bank to make the deposit.

...

A couple of the inmates Azami asked to help Akina went to her cell and sat with her on the bed to try and cheer her up. "Hey, don't be so down about her leaving. You'll see her again, and for the rest of the time, we'll help you out."

"She did say she would ask to get help for me. Thanks for this." Akina responded, looking up and gradually recovering from her sadness.

"I guess it can be hard, going from having the toughest woman here as your girlfriend to being by yourself. Azami told us she will be back to visit you by week's end. That and she says she's working on a surprise for you, but she wouldn't tell us what it was." The other inmate told her.

"A surprise? Huh. I knew she would visit, but now I'm wondering what the surprise is."

"Whatever it is, maybe you should blow her mind when you get your first conjugal visit."

Akina smiled at the thought. "Oh, I was going to do that anyway."

...

After hitting the bank and depositing part of her check, Azami headed to the apartment office. She kept out some cash to have in case the check hadn't been processed yet. The lady at the office showed Azami the first available apartment, which had been recently renovated. "I like it. When can I move in?" Azami asked.

"As soon as your background check comes through, which should only take a few minutes. You'll also need a down payment."

"I just made a deposit, but I have cash on me. I was also just pardoned, so my record is clean." Azami said, handing her the pardon paperwork.

"Ah, I see. This is good, but I need to run that check still. It's not about you, we do this for everyone. Also, we do accept cash for your down payment, but we will need your bank information as well."

The background check didn't take long, and as expected, her record was clean. She took the down payment and copied the bank info, then gave Azami a copy of the apartment rulebook and her set of keys. "I just have one question. Is it possible to have someone move in here with me? It won't be right away, it'll be after a few months."

"Yes. It's covered more extensively in the book, but yes."

Everything covered, Azami went up to her apartment and went inside. She didn't even look at anything else, she went straight to the bedroom and laid on the bed to take a nap. She wasn't used to sleeping in an actual comfortable bed after having been locked up for so long, and ended up sleeping until the next day. When she woke up, she looked at the clock. "Damn, I slept pretty good." She said to the empty apartment as she stretched. "Well, time to go clothes shopping."

...

Azami made a stop at a local clothing store to get something nice that wasn't prison mandated or seemingly from a lost and found. Not being used to having a selection, it took her a moment to find something she really liked. She tried on the nicest, light and flowing shirt she could find, which was a low cut. It was low enough that the tattoo on her back between her shoulder blades was visible. The tattoo said "死人ではない", which meant "not a dead man". That and her DW prison tattoo made people wonder about her. She also picked out some loose fitting pants with a belt, shoes, sandals and even a hat. To make sure she had plenty, she also picked out some simple t-shirts that came with a few shirts in a pack, along with underwear, shorts and a couple pairs of pants from the normal section.

She took her new clothes home and went back out to go grocery shopping. Her selections there were fairly normal, considering she just got out of prison the day before. Simple things like different types of noodles, some packages of instant noodles with vegetable packets inside, some fresh vegetables, fruit and meat. She also picked up some junk food like anpan and donuts. Even though her selection was kind of simple, there was a lot of it. Given that she was a forgery, her physical strength was higher than people would have expected by just looking at her. She paid for everything and headed back out.

With both arms loaded down, her walk home was stopped by one final thought, which was liquor. She found a liquor store in town and went in to get a couple of bottles of liquor, along with some beer. Even though she wasn't quite of age, most shopkeepers wouldn't check for legal age. That, along with her appearance from her time in prison made her look older than she was. She was able to buy her selections and finally head back home.

When she made it home, she microwaved some of the instant noodles, sat down to eat and drink a beer while watching TV. Azami looked around the apartment and saw she was alone. "I guess this is alright. I'm not in prison anymore, so I've got that going for me." She said to the empty apartment. "I guess I can wait until she gets out."

...

After a couple of days, the cell block at the prison got a new resident by the name of Mio Suzuki. She was arrested for grand theft auto, resisting arrest and assaulting an officer. Similarly wanting to make a name for herself like Akina did on her first day, Mio decided to look for the toughest looking person in the block. With Azami not an inmate anymore, the next person was one of the inmates Azami asked to look after Akina. Mio walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The other inmate pulled a shank from her pocket, the shank made from a piece of a broken tray. She put the makeshift dagger to Mio's throat. "If you're going for what I think you are, pick someone else. There's a reason I'm here and I don't think you want to find out why."

Mio backed down. "Hey, I wasn't going to-"

"No. I know what you were doing. I'm already in here for awhile and I've burned a few bridges, so I don't mind getting some extra time. Touch me again and I'll cut off whatever you touch me with."

Seeing that she couldn't intimidate as easily as she thought, she looked for someone who looked a little softer. Mio found that with Akina, who looked the least like she belonged there. Thinking that she could actually do something because the guard shift was about to change, she made her way over to Akina, who was sitting down at a table, reading a book. "Heh, if there was anyone who looked softer, I doubt they'd be in here." Mio told her.

"Pardon me, but who are you talking to?"

"You, ya little marshmallow. Tell ya what, you can make this easier by doing me a favor."

"No, you can make it easier by leaving me alone. I'm not bothering you."

Mio picked Akina up so she was standing. This got the attention of the other inmates, who started making their way over to them. "Didn't say you needed to be bothering anyone."

Mio put her hand on Akina's face, but not for long. From the side, Azami grabbed Mio by the wrist and started squeezing with enough force to put Mio on her knees. "But you just so happened to have started messing with the wrong inmate."

Akina's eyes lit up when she saw Azami, who was wearing a prison guard uniform. "Hey, cut that out! You're gonna break it!" Mio pleaded, her attitude having changed.

"What were you about to do to this girl?" Azami asked, the anger in her voice clear.

"N-nothing! I swear it! Just let me go!"

Azami squeezed tighter, making her squirm even more. "I don't believe you. Only person in here that touches her like that is me. She is MY girlfriend. Touch her again and I'll break your arm. Believe me when I tell you, I will land myself back in prison for her." She warned, letting her go. "Now, apologize to her before I get fired on my first day for beating an inmate."

"i'm so sorry for the way I acted. It will not happen again."

"Better. Now, go to your cell and don't come out until chow time."

Azami watched as Mio went to her cell. Akina hugged Azami tightly. "You're back! You're back as a prison guard, no less."

They sat down together at the table Akina had been sitting at. "I didn't want to leave you alone in here. These ladies over here would have helped you, but I started getting kinda lonely after a few days."

Akina thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion. "Wait... you got this job just to be close to me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you ARE my girlfriend. Just so you know, we can't have any public displays of affection while I'm in uniform."

Akina started blushing lightly as she asked her next question. "Um... what about... conjugal?"

"Oh, for that, I'll be off the clock."

"Any idea when you might come here for that?"

"I'm off this saturday."

"When you come in, I'll do anything you want. I mean it."

Azami bit her lower lip at the thought. "I look forward to that." She then produced a dossier with a set of paperwork in it. "The ladies probably told you about it, but I was working on a little something for you. In this packet is something that'll help you out. Specifically, you've got a shortened sentence. You'll be out of here in six minths instead of another year or so."

"I don't know what to say." Akina said as she took the dossier.

"You don't need to say anything. Just know that I'll be here throughout the week and every other sunday. And please, let me know if anyone gives you anymore trouble."

...

Saturday came and Akina waited patiently for Azami to show up as promised. She did and wasn't in uniform. Akina was taken to the conjugal quarters and immediately hugged Azami closely, as soon as the door closed behind her. They kissed passionately until Akina thought it was the right went on her knees and unbuckled Azami's belt while Azami took off her shirt and bra. She sat down on the bed while Akina pulled her shorts down and laid them to the side. Azami moved so she was laying on the bed and slipped off her underwear. She watched Akina undress completely, touching herself while she watched. "This is gonna be good." Azami said as she watched Akina take off the last of her clothing.

Akina climbed on top of Azami, who wrapped her legs around her. Akina kissed her again while they were on the bed. "You ready? I'm not going to stop until you get it good."

Azami held her tight. " Is it possible for us to just cuddle for a moment?"

Akina gave her another kiss as she held her tight. "For the hardest person in the prison, you're soft as a pillow."

"I'm lonely. I miss you. I miss having someone in bed with me."

After a long cuddling, Akina moved down and started working on Azami. She kissed her spot and started licking. She put her tongue in as deep as she could, drawing gasps from Azami. Knowing what worked for her, Akina slipped two fingers inside while she licked. She did it just right, getting Azami over the top. Afterward, she climbed back up to kiss her. "Did I do good?"

"You did better than good." Azami said, out of breath as she hugged Akina tight again.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?"

"Until you're released or dead."

They shared a laugh and kissed again. "Akina, just wait. You'll be out soon enough."

"Not like I have an option. I'm in prison."

"Love you." Azami said, kissing her again.

...


End file.
